


Wszędzie dobrze...

by snylilith



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang nie lubi rosołu, Biegun to dziwne miejsce, Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sokka lubi śnieg, Z dziwnymi zwierzętami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith





	Wszędzie dobrze...

Niebo, idealnie błękitne i pozbawione jednej chmurki, pozwalało słońcu szaleć do woli, a brak wiatru sprawiał, że trzaskającego mrozu prawie się nie czuło.   
– Wreszcie żadnej zieleniny! – podsumował radośnie Sokka, rozglądając się po znajomym terenie. Jasne, drzewa i inne takie na pewno miały swoje zastosowanie, przekonał się o tym w trakcie wielomiesięcznych podróży z Avatarem. Nie chodziło o to, że ich nie lubił, czy coś. Po prostu były zbyt… pstrokate? Człowiek nie mógł spokojnie skupić się na polowaniu, bo zewsząd atakowały go zielenie, brązy, pomarańcze, La wie, co jeszcze, a tłok taki, że nie dałoby się igły wcisnąć. Nie tak jak tu, w domu: miła harmonia błękitu i bieli, pozwalająca oczom wypatrzeć subtelne różnice, czyli to, co naprawdę ważne w polowaniu.  
Oczywiście dzisiaj nie wybierali się na polowanie. Sokka trochę żałował, ale nie był dość nierozsądny, żeby proponować Aangowi wspólne zabijanie czegokolwiek. Przyjaciel i tak cierpiał, ponieważ Kanna dała mu poprzedniego dnia odczuć, że żadne pochwały dla sałatki z wodorostów nie zmażą obelgi, jaką byłaby odmowa spożycia pożywnej zupy. Pełnej pysznego, tłustego mięska…  
– Hej, mam coś, co poprawi ci humor – stwierdził Sokka. – Wybieramy się na małą wycieczkę.   
– Pooglądać śnieg? – zapytał ciut apatycznie Avatar.  
– Coś o wiele żywszego – wyszczerzył się Sokka, po czym cofnął się na moment do namiotu i po chwili wrócił z ciepłymi rękawiczkami. Rzucił je Aangowi. – Nabierzesz entuzjazmu, jak odzyskasz czucie w palcach, daję słowo!

Rękawiczki najwyraźniej podziałały, bo wkrótce Aang śmigał dookoła na swojej kuli powietrza. Sokka, szczęśliwy, że po tych wszystkich przygodach w ciepłych krajach wreszcie widzi śnieg, sam zrezygnował z powagi i prowadził ich szlakiem najlepszych ślizgawek, dopóki nie naleźli się zbyt daleko od wioski. Wreszcie zatrzymał się u stóp lodowca.   
– Aang? Zejdź tu! – zawołał, bo Wiatrumistrz prześladował właśnie jakieś pechowe stworzenie.  
– Eeee? Pod ziemię…? – Avatar wcale nie był zachwycony, wciskając się w ślad za przyjacielem w wąską szczelinę. Po obu stronach pięły się w górę niebotyczne, lazurowe ściany. Skądś dobiegał odgłos kapiącej wody, a głosy chłopców niosły się echem. – Jesteś pewien, że to się nie zawali?  
Sokka przewrócił oczami.  
– Gdybym zobaczył, że coś jest nie tak, to bym nas tu nie wprowadził, nie? A poza tym, hej, to tylko trochę zamrożonej wody! Kto z nas dwóch jest władającym? W dodatku Avatarem, pozwolę sobie przypomnieć?  
– Jasne, jasne – mamrotał Aang. – Zamarznięta woda to prawie jak kamienie. A władanie ziemią ciągle sprawia mi problemy.  
– Zamarznięta woda to tylko woda, Aang – westchnął Sokka. – Zresztą już prawie jesteśmy. Zerknij sobie. – Młody wojownik nieco teatralnie wskazał owalny otwór w ścianie, którą kończyła się ścieżka. Sam musiał się wspiąć na stertę lodowego gruzu, żeby coś zobaczyć, podczas gdy Aang po prostu zawisł przy naturalnym oknie.  
A potem zachybotał się i mało brakowało, a spadłby na ziemię.  
– ...CO?!  
Sokka pogratulował sobie wewnętrznie i posłał przyjacielowi szeroki uśmiech.   
– Niezłe, co? – mruknął, wystawiając głowę nad krawędź, żeby popatrzeć samemu. W gigantycznej studni wewnątrz lodowca, mogącej chyba pomieścić cały pałac Władcy Ognia, majestatyczne stworzenia o łagodnym spojrzeniu zataczały koła w powietrzu, poruszając niespiesznie białymi jak skrzydła płetwami. Co jakiś czas któryś gigant wzlatywał w górę, ku światłu, wpadającemu przez okrągły otwór.  
– Są niegroźne, więc… – Sokka urwał, bo Aang nie czekał na to zapewnienie i już poleciał, zawierać bliższą znajomość ze stworzeniami. Po chwili zjechał po szerokim, szarym ogonie, żeby wylądować miękko na swojej kuli wiatrów.  
– Są cudowne! – westchnął z zachwytem. – Jak się nazywają?  
– Meworyby – wyjaśnił Sokka. – To jest ich gniazdo, chowają tu młode, żeby były bezpieczne.  
– Żartujesz? Niby co może zagrażać czemuś tak wielkiemu?? – na twarzy Aanga pojawił się pełen niedowierzania uśmiech od ucha do ucha.  
– Mewokiny chętnie polują na młodsze osobniki – uświadomił przyjaciela Sokka. Patrzył z satysfakcją, jak Avatar blednie, wyobrażając sobie potężnych drapieżców, bezgłośnie sunących nad śnieżnymi polami.  
– Jakim cudem ludzie jeszcze tu żyją? – wyjąkał Aang.  
Sokka wzruszył ramionami.  
– No wiesz. Jeżeli na co dzień jesz meworyby, człowiek to dla ciebie jak kolacja z larw, bez obrazy dla władających z bagnisk…

Odciągnięcie Aanga od meworybów okazało się tak trudne, że koniec końców Sokka zdecydował się zostawić młodszego chłopca z nowymi znajomymi i wyskoczyć w międzyczasie na krótkie polowanie. Szczęście mu dopisało: zdybał wśród śniegów dwa wydrojące, co wróżyło bardzo smakowitą kolację. Stał potem przez chwilę na wzniesieniu, nieopodal prowadzącej do kryjówki meworybów szczeliny, i oddychał głęboko, napawając się mroźnym powietrzem, słodszym niż najlepsze słodycze czterech plemion. Dobrze było wrócić do domu.


End file.
